Finally Seeing The Light
by psawyer1
Summary: Damon is ill and only has a limited amount of time to live. When Bonnie gets help from the Other Side, what will happen? Will Damon survive?
1. Chapter 1

Karma. Is. A. Bitch. Damon thought as he pushed himself in a seating position on the cold floor. _I deserve this after all the terrible things I've done._ He mumbled to himself. Every single muscle in his body was throbbing with pain. As if he had been soaking in a vervain bath and the poison got into his entire body. Into every pore, every muscle and every freaking organ. His whole body convulsed, and he rushed towards the trash can Stefan had left for him in the corner of the room. After he was sure he emptied the content of his stomach Damon dragged himself to the tiny sink. He rinsed his mouth and washed his face. Uh, he hasn't showered properly in over a week. It all started two weeks ago or so. First, he was getting dizzy for no reason. Then came the pains in his joints and muscles along with the Godzilla of headaches. After that came the shivers and the burning up deal. If he didn't know any better, Damon would've thought he had a cold. But he knew better. Vampires didn't get sick. Something else must be happening to him. Three days ago, he started vomiting almost every time he fed. Which made him even weaker. That was the moment Damon knew he was in trouble. If he couldn't feed, he will eventually desiccate. Sickness or no sickness, without blood he was as good as dead.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Damon let his trembling body slide to the ground against the cold, damp wall. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering the latest conversation he had with his brother. As soon as Damon had told Stefan what was going on, Stefan started researching. Going through every one of his journals, every book in the library and every grimoire they had accumulated over the years. Nothing turned up. When Damon told his little brother that it might be better if he simply took off his ring and let the sun do its thing, Stefan lost his marbles. After giving Damon yet another speech on the perks of life, Mr. Goody locked Damon in the cellar to make sure the elder Salvatore won't be able to simply take off his ring and let nature take its course.

At the sound of footsteps, Damon's eyes opened wide. It had to be Captain Broods-a-lot. Who else was there? Alaric was in the mountains on a fishing expedition for a month. Damon winced at the thought. Blondie and he weren't enemies, but not exactly bosom friends either. Oh, and there was Elena. There were so many things Damon wanted to tell her. God, he just wanted to be close to hear. Take in her unique and mouth-watering scent. Jasmine and honey. He wanted to hear her soothing voice. He wanted her to lie to him. To tell him he will be okay. Tell him that she will fight for him. Admit that she felt something for him. Alas, these were all fantasies. Damon had basically begged his brother not to inform Elena of his state. He didn't want or need her pity. What he did need from her, he was pretty sure she couldn't give. He and Stefan had argued about this last time they spoke.

" _She has the right to know Damon. It's not fair to her. She cares about you, you know she does," Stefan said from behind the bars, making Damon roll his eyes. The gesture was enough to make his headache worse. Damon made a note for himself to minimize the eye-rolling for the time being. This meant less time spent with his baby bro._

" _I promise, if this is really it and I really am dying, I will let your girlfriend know," Damon growled._

" _She is not…I mean we are on a break." Stefan mumbled making Damon roll his eyes. What else was new? These two were always on a break._

That had been just two days ago. 

"Come to harass me again brother?" Damon said attempting to smirk. Hiding his feelings behind his usual cocky grin, was not easy when his body was in enough pain to make him want to weep.

"No, no harassing. I came to let you out. But you have to promise me you will not take off your ring, no matter what. I know this is tough, I know you are in pain, but I still think we will find a cure. Just give me some time" Stefan said before showing Damon his daylight ring. Damon had missed his ring. The ring that allowed him to enjoy the sun. Being stuck in this godforsaken cellar was beginning to make him feel antsy.

"Okay. I promise." Damon replied. He just wanted to lay down in his own bed for a change _._ Damon didn't know if there was indeed a cure for…whatever it was that was wrong with him. What he knew for sure was that it was getting worse. The pain in his body was getting more intense. The shivers more frequent. Not to mention the most recent development. Nausea. Which meant no blood. Which meant no regeneration. Damon had to be realistic. If things continued the way they have, he knew he didn't have long. And if he were to die, he preferred to do it in his own goddamned bed. Way more comfortable than a cold, dark, damp cellar.

Stefan unlocked the cellar door and opened it before walking over to his older brother. He was sporting a serious face that Damon had only seen back in 1864. It was a wonder that his face didn't get stuck that way.

"Thank you for not letting me rot in here Stefan. Very kind of you." Damon said, pulling himself up to stand and walking out the door, happy to be out and about again, even if it was painful as hell. His legs felt like they were made of wet sand. It took Damon a few minutes just to get control of them. Once he felt confident enough to move, he walked out of the dungeon room. The dark room was so depressing, he was happy to be out.

"You are not going to die Damon. I'm going to find you a cure," Damon heard his brother and turned around just in time to see Stefan close the heavy door behind him. "I'm headed to Bonnie's house to see what she found out," Stefan said looking Damon in the eye. _Ever the hero._ Damon thought. Stefan had always been prone to taking on lost causes. However, Damon appreciated it nonetheless. To know that after all this time and after all the animosity between them his brother still had his back. It felt good.

"Whatever you say, brother. Thanks again for letting me out, I won't go all kamikaze on you this time," Damon said with a nod before dragging himself to his room, cursing each and every step up the stairs. Once he reached his bedroom, he got inside closing the door with a loud clank. Climbing the stairs had drained him. He felt each and every one of his one hundred and forty-nine years of life.

Damon knew Stefan meant well, but he doubted his brother would find a cure _._ Maybe it was time he accepted his faith. Either the illness with kill him slowly and painfully. Or he will desiccate because he couldn't keep blood down. Damon climbed into his oh-so comfortable bed and slowly drifted to sleep, his mind on one person: Elena Gilbert.

A wave of pain woke Damon up merely forty minutes after he fell asleep. Grimacing in pain, he turned on his back. As the pain subsided enough to clear his mind, Damon's thoughts drifted back to a certain doe-eyed brunette. Somehow his feelings for the former Mystic Falls High cheerleader have changed. At the beginning she had simply been a tool. Someone he could use to piss off his brother. However, once Damon got to know Elena, she became much more. She was smart and kind and loyal to a fault. She genuinely cared for people. And she was brave. Yes, Damon valued bravery. She had risked her life to save his after all. Damon started to admire her. He started to like spending time with her. And finally, he ended up falling in love with her. As soon as Damon admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with Elena Gilbert, he also came to two other conclusions. One, he had never truly loved Katherine. And two, there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for Elena.

He had planned on making it up to her for all the horrible things he's done. Also, he wanted to gain her trust, her admiration and finally her care, her…love. He knew she felt something for him. His sensitive vampire senses picked up on the little things. Like how her heart would stop for a few seconds each time she looked at him. How her pulse accelerated when they were in close proximity to each other. He heard the sharp breath she would take in every time he touched her.

Damon would give anything, **anything** , to be able to touch her, kiss her, be with her, make love to her…just once.

***Damon&Elena***

Stefan waited until the Boarding House fell completely quite before moving. Using his vampire speed, he was standing by Damon's bedroom door in mare seconds. He pushed the door open as slowly as he could, careful to not make any noise. His brother was in bed, curled to one side, fast asleep. Satisfied that Damon was alright for the time being, he made his way out. Bonnie had called him a few hours before to let him know she's found something. Stefan prayed it was good news. No matter how much he complained about Damon, Stefan loved his brother more than anything in the world. He was the only family he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan arrived at Bonnie's house only fifteen minutes after leaving Damon in his room. He was nervous about what, if anything, Bonnie might had found to help Damon. Seeing his older brother in so much pain made Stefan hurt inside. Knowing that Damon, his strong older brother was suffering so much humbled Stefan. Especially since no one seemed to be able to tell them why. Thinking back to when they were kids, Stefan remembered looking up to his older brother because he was smart, strong, and willing to help others by enlisting in the army. Before Katherine ever got her claws into them, both brothers helped each other out whenever the other one needed. They had each other's backs; no matter what. Damon had always protected Stefan from harm. Now it was time for Stefan to repay the favor.

Knocking on Bonnie's door nervously, he waited for her to answer. Praying that she had found something useful. Something that could cure Damon. Bonnie opened the door and stepped aside to let Stefan in.

"Hi Stefan, come on in. I've got some news, I was just about to text you to come over. How's Damon?" she asked closing the door behind him as he walked inside.

"Not good at all. He is in so much pain Bonnie, I don't understand what's wrong. Vampires don't get sick. Damon can barely stand or feed." Stefan said in a grave voice that dripped with pain and frustration. Having searched all over the Boarding House for hours looking for answers was getting to him. He just wanted to save his brother. He searched and read through the entire Boarding House library for a solution to Damon's mysterious illness. He re-read all his journals and other letters and memoirs he had in his possession; coming up with nothing at all. He felt as useless as a damn tricked. At some point, he gave up on trying to find a cure or a diagnostic. He had simply wanted to find a way to ease Damon's pain. As usual, his brother was putting on a brave front, but Stefan knew better. Despite what others might think, he knew his brother. He could tell Damon was going through excruciating pain. The first two days Damon spent in the dungeons, Stefan had stood right beside the door. He heard Damon's screams of pain. His whimpers and prayers. He had heard his brother pray for death. That had been enough to break Stefan's heart.

"I searched my grandmother's grimoire and I think I might have found out who did this to Damon. I think it's these Bennett witches doing this Stefan. Not only are they very powerful, but it explains why they chose Damon; I mean they don't exactly have love for your brother." Bonnie said as she grabbed the grimoire to show Stefan what she meant.

Stefan sat down on the couch while Bonnie was busy looking through all the notes and papers she had gathered. He was happy to hear that she had found something and hoped it would be the one thing they would need to save Damon.

"Ok, so here is the illness that has plagued Damon. It is the result of a curse. The witches on The Other Side cursed your brother Stefan." She said while reading. Stefan listened intently as she continued "I see a spell I can do to communicate with them. I can ask them what they want in order to lift the curse. Maybe come up with some sort of deal. Although, it will take a while because the spell requires a lot of power to do." She explained. She was confident, no determined, that she could pull it off and get the answers she needed.

Stefan watched as Bonnie gathered the supplies she needed for the spell. Her grandmother's grimoire, candles and a few other items. As she was getting everything ready to go, putting all the ingredients for the spell in a bowl, Stefan sat and waited. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Now I'll start the spell and see if I can get in contact with the witches. I have everything I need, but like I said, this spell takes time. You can go home to Damon. I will let you know what happens." she said once she set everything in place.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. I should check up on him anyway, see if he needs anything." Stefan said standing up and making his way to the door. As soon as she shut and locked the door, the young witch began the spell.

As Bonnie concentrated and chanted the spell's Latin text, her mind wandered to the reason why she was doing this for Damon in the first place. She and Damon had barely tolerated each other. Actually, they had tried to kill each other on several occasions. However, something changed for Bonnie. Something that will forever bound her to try to save the Salvatore brothers—more specifically, the elder of the brothers.

She had been shocked to learn that vampires existed. That her best friend was dating one. That Bonnie herself was indeed a witch, just like her grandmother had told her. Yes, Bonnie had been in shock. And just when she had been about to accept it all, she realized what it all meant. She started to notice the raw side of this supernatural world. The damage, the causalities. When given the chance to do something, Bonnie took it. She lied to her friends and everyone else for the greater good. They asked her if the device had been de-spelled and she said yes. She truly thought she was doing the right thing. It wasn't fair. Humans need a champion. Someone to fight for them, because they will always be at a disadvantage when it came to vampires. Prey and predator.

When Elena and Stefan found Damon and Stefan rushed into the building, she saw it as a new opportunity. Just as Bonnie had been ready to end it all. To raise the flames and trap the brothers inside, Elena seized her hand. As soon as their skin touched, Bonnie connected with her best friend. She was able to see it all. Feel it all. And in an instance, the young witch realized just how much the elder Salvatore had come to mean to her best friend. How much she cared for him. How she longed to help him, ease his pain. Losing Damon would've hurt Elena too much for Bonnie to ignore.

During the weeks and months that followed the care and connection between the elder of the Salvatore brothers and Elena had only deepened. Bonnie realized it wasn't one way. Damon cared for Elena. If asked point blank, Bonnie would have to admit that even she thought the former psychopathic vampire had fallen in love with her best friend. She also had to admit that Damon had, after all, ended up being the one to keep Elena Gilbert alive. Bonnie owed him for her friend's life. And Bonnie Bennett always paid her debts.

As she went on with the spell, Bonnie made a vow to herself. She vowed to do anything in her power to save Damon Salvatore. Because she owed him a debt. And because she wanted to spare her friend the pain of losing, yet again, someone she loved.

**Damon &Elena**

Stefan got back home as quickly as he could, eager to check up on Damon. As he stepped through the threshold, he was able to sense that his older brother was still resting in his room, so he went to his own.

His thoughts traveled from his brother to his girlfriend - who he was currently on a break from. He knew he had to tell her what was going on, the whole truth. She deserved that much from him. Damon practically forbid him to tell Elena, but Stefan knew that keeping this from her was not the best idea. He understood his brother's need to protect her from any more bad news. He was aware of the reasons why Damon chose to keep his state of health from Elena. Taken that into consideration, Stefan believed Elena had the right to know.

He decided to wait until after he updated Damon. After he spoke to Damon, he will find a way to tell Elena that his brother had been cursed by the witches and was dying.

His phone rang on the table next to him breaking him out of his thoughts. He picked it up quickly.

"Hi Bonnie, what did you find?" He asked.

"Hi Stefan, I got it. It's the ancestors, they are the ones doing this to Damon and I found out how to cure him of the curse." She said. Stefan wanted to hug her through the phone as hope build up inside. Finally, they had a real answer.

Bonnie continued "They want Damon to pay for everything he has done since becoming a vampire, so they put an incurable curse on him and only they can lift it. They said that we have until the full moon, which is in three days, to give Damon the antidote. "Hmmm," Bonnie hesitated for a few seconds and Stefan held his breath. "Here is where it gets tricky. The antidote, the only thing that will cure is the blood of his soul mate." She paused again, probably waiting for Stefan to say something, but Stefan had no idea what to say. All the hope that had been growing within him had burst. As a sight of good faith, they gave us a potion that will stop Damon's pain and nausea until the full moon." She said taking a breath before continuing. "But…I mean, he will still need the actual antidote by then or he will die, even with the potion. Ah, and I almost forget. Damon's soul mate must offer the blood in order for it to work. It can't forcibly be taken."

Stefan took in what Bonnie was telling him. It sounded like an impossible task. How the hell were they supposed to find Damon's soul mate, make contact, and convince her to allow the vampire to feed on her in two bloody days? It was a fool's errand and Stefan knew it. Another way for those condescending witches to mess with them.

"they didn't happen to mention who this person, soul mate, is?

"No" Bonnie said simply.

"Could you do a locator spell to find Damon's soul mate?" Stefan asked even though he knew the answer.

Bonnie let out a deep sigh before speaking in a soft, trembling voice. "No. Soul mates are considered sacred to witches. Assigned by faith and all that jazz. We are not allowed to mess with that. It would be like spitting in nature's face."

"Damnit!" Stefan said loudly.

"I'm sorry Stefan. One of the witches did give me a small clue. She said that Damon had already met his soul mate. She didn't tell me who it is or when they met. Just that they met. At least we know we are looking for a woman Damon has already met." Bonnie said a bit more hopeful.

"No offense Bonnie, but that is nothing to go on. Damon has met and bedded hundreds, maybe not thousands of women. So even with that piece of information, it will still be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Well, before we had billions. Now we have thousands, maybe even hundreds. I still think it's a better deal." Bonnie retorted.

"You are right. I'm sorry Bonnie. I know you are doing everything you can. I am very grateful. Is there any way they could give us more? I would do anything to save my brother. Could you…try please?"

Bonnie hesitated for what seemed like hours to Stefan. "I will try." She finally said in a whisper.

"Thank you, Bonnie. I'll wait for your call." Stefan said before bidding Bonnie goodbye. Stefan went back upstairs to be near Damon in case he needed something from him.

Stefan knew that he would have to tell Elena what was going on with Damon soon, he just didn't know how to quite yet. He didn't want to hurt Elena or worry her, but it was urgent, and it couldn't wait. He had waited long enough.

His mind made up, Stefan walked out the door of the Boarding House and into his car. He was finally going to go see Elena to finally tell her the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan arrived at Elena's house in twenty minutes. He was nervous about telling Elena about Damon. Would she be mad at them for keeping it from her for as long as they did?

He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. She opened the door to let him in with a smile on her face. It had been a while since they had seen each other. Stefan had to admit that he had missed her. And a selfish part of him was looking forward to sharing this burden with her.

"Hi Stefan, come on in." She said stepping aside

"Thanks, how are you?" He asked walking into the house.

"I'm good. Are you ok? Your message seemed urgent." She asked as she led Stefan into the living room.

"It is urgent Elena, it's about Damon. I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you. It's bad Elena…. He's dying. The witches on The Other Side put a curse on him and it's killing him slowly. They said his chances at survival are slim to none." Stefan said sadly. It was hard to get the words out. It was as if he was put, once again, face to face with a horrible truth. His brother was dying. Stefan gave himself a mental slap, cleared his throat and went on. "He is experiencing extreme pain all through his body and fever. At first, we thought it was some weird virus that could affect vampires, but it got worse. He started throwing up every time he fed. The first time it happened I called Bonnie to ask for help." He let out a deep sigh. "After she found out what was going on, Bonnie contacted them through a spell. They gave her a recipe for a potion that will subside his symptoms for a day or so." He ended, looking at Elena trying to gauge her reaction.

Looking at his ex-girlfriend, Stefan thought Elena was going through a multitude of emotions, not just one. He knew the feeling. Stefan himself went through them only days ago.

"Damon is dying?" she asked. Shock and disbelief displayed on her face. "Who...How, why?" She stuttered.

"Bonnie said that they are doing it in order to punish Damon for everything he has done since becoming a vampire, but there is hope." Stefan said with a sad smile.

"What is it Stefan?" She asked, eagerly.

"One of the witches on the Other Side gave Bonnie ingredients to make a potion that will heal Damon until the full moon which is in three days. In addition to that, Bonnie found out that the antidote is the blood of Damon's soul mate. One of the witches told Bonnie that Damon has already met his soul mate. This is an issue because I know Damon has met and been with hundreds, if not thousands of women in his lifetime." Stefan said looking at Elena with a little sliver of hope shining in his eyes.

Elena tried to process everything Stefan was telling her. It was a lot of information to take in. She had so many questions. "Where is Damon now? Does he know about this curse? Is he comfortable at least? Can I see him? How is he holding up?" she asked in a rush. She had so many questions about Damon now. "Is Damon able to keep blood down at all? How sure is Bonnie that this potion will work Stefan? When is she making it?" Elena asked worriedly, fear in her voice at the thought of losing Damon.

"She's working on the potion now actually. She said it would take some time. Damon has until the full moon to live so she has a limited amount of time. She mentioned that the potion should be done by tomorrow though." Stefan answered. "You can see him tomorrow after I have a talk with him and after he has taken the potion." Stefan said walking towards the door.

"Why can't I see him right now? I can go with you to the Boarding House." Elena asked.

"I need to tell him about the curse first and see where his head is at. He is at home in bed, most likely sleeping. He sleeps a lot, I can't blame him. Honestly Elena, he is not feeling well. I don't think it's a good time." Stefan said sadly. "I'll let you know when you can come over and see him. I just wanted you to know what's going on. I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"I understand Damon not wanting me to see him sick, but I don't care about that. Please keep me updated. Take care Stefan and thank you for telling me." Elena said with a smile. She appreciated Stefan telling her the truth.

"I promise you will be the first to know Elena and you're welcome. I know you care about him. I'll see you soon." Stefan said before leaving.

When Stefan left, and Elena was on her own, her thoughts wandered to the blue-eyed elder Salvatore. She still couldn't believe he was dying. Her heart ached at the thought of living a life without Damon. Elena had to admit that she had come to count on Damon. To trust him.

She remembered the many other times when Damon had been knocking on death's door; Two of those instances stood out to her. When she'd been in Georgia with him and Damon had been captured by Lexi's boyfriend. They had barely any time to get to know each other and yet… Elena had feared losing him. She had felt the overwhelming need to fight for him. And then there had been the werewolf bite. Elena remembered being with Damon on his bed, hugging him close while tears flowed down her cheeks. He had been so close to death and would be gone now if it weren't for Katherine bringing him Klaus' blood. She remembered the fear that filled her when she thought that Damon wouldn't make it. The ratio of survival being so slim, she hoped that Bonnie would get the potion quickly so that she could see him. She had to see him. To tell him that everything was going to be alright. Even though they all knew it might not be.

She wasn't mad at Stefan for keeping the truth from her, she couldn't imagine what he was feeling about this. Elena had Jeremey. She had a brother. A brother she would do anything for. So yes, she completely understood Stefan's choice to honor his brother's request. But she was also glad he finally decided to tell her the truth.

She thought about Damon's soul mate and she couldn't help but feel more than a little jealous of this so-called soul mate that Damon had met already. What did that mean to her? She wasn't sure yet, or that's what she liked to keep telling herself. She was so scared of losing Damon that it made her nauseous. Her stomach twisting like wringing out a washcloth or having a knife twisted in her gut. It hurt Elena to even think about Damon not being apart of her life anymore.

Damon had come to mean more to Elena than she cared to admit to anyone. He always told her the truth, even if it hurt her feelings. He liked to play the bad boy, to pretend nothing hurt him, but Elena knew better. As their friendship grew, Damon let Elena see little bits of his heart. There was no doubt in her mind that Damon had a tender heart. A heart he had to barricade inside a think wall in order to protect himself.

She grabbed her diary to write down her thoughts on Stefan's visit and what she learned about Damon. Her diary had always been a source of comfort for Elena. A way to vent and unload her turmoil. After writing, she put her diary back in its' hiding place and got into her bed. For the first time in memory, writing down in her diary didn't help Elena. Emotionally and mentally drained from Stefan's visit and the very real possibility of Damon being gone for good, she fell into an uneasy and restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon had been in his room asleep since Stefan let him out of the cellar. It felt nice to be in his bed compared to the cold concrete floor. It really didn't matter where he was physically because of how much pain he was currently in. His muscles ached, and he could feel his body burning up with fever. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he lay in bed. He was so hot that he was tempted to take off all his clothes.

Damon hadn't seen or talked to Stefan in a while since he had been bedridden. At times, he could still faintly sense his brother outside his bedroom door, waiting for something, he didn't know what. Damon had wanted to talk to his brother about what has been going on but hadn't had the strength to.

As he laid down staring at the ceiling above him, Damon contemplated what he had done to get where he was now. Yes, he had killed hundreds, thousands of people just for fun. He had done many things he wasn't particularly proud of. Killing Elena's brother was just one of the many things he regretted doing. When he first arrived in Mystic Falls – what seemed like centuries ago – he cared for nothing and no one. His sole mission had been to get Katherine back. What a fool he had been. Damon had truly thought he loved Katherine. He believed in her. In them. Turned out Damon had much to learn about love. And he felt like he started to. Thanks mostly to the annoying little human by the name of Elena Gilbert. A human that somehow made him feel. Made him question everything he thought he knew about love. About life. If only he had more time. To talk to her. To explain his actions.

Being over a hundred and fifty years old didn't mean Damon accomplished everything he had earned for. On the contrary, he felt like he had been dead all these years. He felt as if Elena had simply awakened him. Made him feel alive again.

Damon had prided himself on being immortal for so long that in his current situation, he almost lost all hope. He had been at death's door before, but somehow, this time was different. Before, Damon didn't care much if he lived or died. When they discovered the curse Elena was needed for it all become clear to Damon. He will die for her. To keep her and her band of misfits safe. Yet somehow it was over, and they had survived; _he_ had survived. It had felt like a second chance when Katherine came with the cure for the incurable werewolf bite. After all he had been through, Damon wanted to take that chance. Now he could feel it slip through his fingers and the thought was killing him in a way that this silly sickness never could.

Damon heard a car in the driveway and briefly wondered who it was. He didn't have to wonder long because his brother came inside the Boarding house and made his way up the stairs and into Damon's room.

"Damon? Are you awake?" Stefan asked in a whisper just in case his older brother was still asleep.

"Barely brother. Please tell me you found something useful." Damon said wiping the sweat from his forehead at a snail's pace.

"I do have some news. Bonnie was able to get some information on what is wrong with you. It's the witches on the Other Side doing this to you Damon. The reason they gave is to punish you for everything you have done while being a vampire. They put an incurable curse on you." Stefan explained, taking a deep breath before continuing. "One of the witches was sympathetic. She gave Bonnie the recipe to a potion. It won't cure you, but it will subside the symptoms significantly for a day or two, until we can do something about it."

"Fucking witches." Damon mumbled under his breath. "What about this cure? Can Bonnie really trust this witch?" Damon asked. "Has Bonnie made the potion yet? Is she positive that it will work?" He asked eager to be rid of the horrible illness that plagued him, even if it was just for a while until they found a permanent solution.

"There's more Damon. I mean… about the cure…"

"Out with it Stef!" Damon urged. His baby brother was nothing if not a drama queen.

"Well, the witch who is willing to help us told Bonnie that the cure to this curse is the blood of your soul mate. To help with the search, she gave us a clue. Turns out your soul mate is a woman you have already met." Stefan said. He waited a few seconds, but Damon didn't say anything so he went on. "Bonnie informed me that the witches have given us until the full moon, which is in three days, to give you the antidote." Stefan said with a little hope in his voice.

"A witch told Bonnie that I have a soulmate? Are you serious Stefan? Are you sure she wasn't just pulling your chain? I mean, why would _I_ of all people have a soulmate?" Damon asked with what sounded like disgust in his tone. Damon hardly believed in soul mates. Let alone that he would have one. He had done so many bad things to good people. How could anyone who's done the things he's done get that?

"She wouldn't lie about this Damon. I know we have had our issues with Bonnie in the past, but she's trying to help us now. I'm sure she's doing it for Elena, but I'm happy that she's willing to help at all." Stefan said.

Stefan knew that his brother probably didn't believe that he even deserved a soulmate, much less actually have one. He understood why Damon felt that way. After the way Katherine had played them, he could understand Damon's unwillingness to believe in soul mates.

"You do indeed have a soulmate Damon. Bonnie said that you already met her. Can you think of anyone that you remember? Anyone that stood out? Someone different, special?" Stefan asked.

With shame, Damon's mind conjured an image of Elena at Stefan's words. If anyone in his long life could ever be considered special to him, it was her. But Damon had to be honest with himself. There was no way that good, selfless, Elena Gilbert was his soul mate. No way! "No Stefan." he started softly. Do you have any idea the number of women I have met in my lifetime?" Damon asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "A lot!" he went on. "And most of those women, I slept with. There must be thousands by now." Stefan let out a deep sigh but nodded in understanding. "Did these witches give Bonnie anything else? My so-called soul mates' race or age, the year we met? Their bloody shoe size? Something. Anything to narrow it down a little?" Damon asked.

Stefan shook his head. "I can call Bonnie and ask her to see if she can get another clue from the witch." Stefan said before heading outside to call Bonnie.

After a quick conversation with Bonnie, Stefan went back Damon's room. His brother had fallen back asleep. Exhausted, Stefan let out a deep sigh and took a seat next to Damon's bed. He hated seeing his brother in pain. Stefan always hated seeing anyone in pain. People suffering had always made Stefan want to help and a lot of the times, he couldn't. he really hoped Bonnie would manage to convince the witch to help them once more. To give them another clue. Anything to help narrow down the search for Damon's soul mate.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, Stefan got a text from Bonnie asking if he could get everyone together at the Boarding House. Apparently, she had some important information. Stefan agreed, immediately letting Damon know. His brother simply nodded his head in acknowledgment. He probably till had trouble believing Bonnie actually wanted to help them. Stefan could understand.

Bonnie and Elena arrived together later that afternoon. Stefan helped his brother to the living room just in time to meet the two girls at the parlor which was dimly lit so Damon wouldn't be uncomfortable. The first thing Stefan noticed was that they both looked exhausted. Upon taking a closer look, Stefan noticed Elena's eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Something twitched in his chest. He knew Elena cared for Damon. He'd known from the beginning. He also knew it was more than just friendship. He might've been a little naïve in his youth, but he was no longer a teenager, no matter how much he might look like one.

He noticed all the lingering stares. The wordless communication between Elena and his brother. Oh, and he definitely noticed the way Elena's heart started beating a fraction of a second faster each time Damon was around. Elena had gone over to Damon as soon as she saw him to check on him, Bonnie joined them a minute later to give Damon the potion she had prepared the night before. His brother gave Bonnie a long stare before drinking the pale red liquid. He swallowed it slowly and laid his head back down on the couch.

"It will take a little bit for it to take effect." Bonnie explained and Damon gave a short nod.

**Damon&Elena**

Elena reached for Damon's as soon as he finished drinking the potion. "I am sure it will work." She said in a whisper, close to his ear. She had noticed the skeptical stare Damon threw her friend's way. Not that she could blame him. He had every right to mistrust Bonnie. There was still plenty of hostility between the two. But Elena trusted Bonnie with this. She knew her best friend would never intentionally hurt someone Elena cared about.

God, she hoped the potion would work. And soon. Damon might've thought he was doing a great job in hiding the symptoms of his newly acquired curse, but Elena knew better. She could see every wince and jerk of his body. She could also see drupels of sweat on his forehead. And she could hear him grind his teeth in pain.

Damon was sitting up on the couch. His eyes closing every so often due to exhaustion and weakness. He really wanted a drink at that moment and hated that he couldn't even enjoy that simple pleasures he always indulged in. He was feeling even weaker if that was possible. He could barely keep his eyes open or even remain aware of everyone that was in the room. The pain he felt was unbearable, like he was being repeatedly shot up with vervain and it was in his bloodstream, with no way to stop it. He was sweating profusely, wiping his forehead every few seconds. Through his stupor, he vaguely realized Elena grabbed his hand. His mind had been slow on the uptake, but his body immediately jerked at the contact. As soon as she let go, he missed the contact.

He waited for everyone to get settled in before speaking. "So, what's the big news Bonnie?" he asked looking at her, hoping she had something good to tell them. Damon wasn't sure he could stand being in this state for much longer.

"Well I got in contact with the same witch who was kind enough to help us before and got a new clue to hopefully narrow down our search. She told me that Damon's soul mate is someone who he has befriended." Bonnie explained.

Damon's face was one of indifference because, in his mind, he didn't have many friends or people who cared enough to even call him their friend. Except for maybe Bree from Georgia. She had been kind to him and helped him. But she was dead. This made Damon think of a couple of other people in his life that he considered friends, but then remembered that they were dead as well. He thought of a certain Gilbert who was currently listening intently to Bonnie. Damon always valued Elena's friendship, not only because he didn't really have anyone besides his brother before now, but also because Elena had trusted Damon after everything he had done to her and her friends. Elena let Damon in. She'd always do her best to be there when he needed her. In Damon's mind, he didn't deserve that at all because a few good deeds didn't excuse centuries of murder, but Elena thought he was worthy of saving. Worthy of her friendship. "Are you sure that this so-called soul mate is still alive?" Damon asked curiously.

"Yes, the witch told me that your soul mate is alive and well." Bonnie replied. She and Elena were sitting opposite of Damon now, Stefan replaced Bonnie on his left side. The fire wasn't lit because it would be uncomfortable for Damon, and no one wanted that.

"Did she say anything else Bonnie?" Stefan asked, his brows furrowed in deep thought.

"Yes, she told me that there is something they want would take as payment to cure Damon. However, that would be a last resort. Our best option is still to find the actual cure. The full moon is approaching fast, so we need to find out who Damon's soul mate is as soon as possible." Bonnie said sadly.

"Thank you, Bonnie." Damon said sincerely with a small smile. He really appreciated her help especially after everything that he had done to her. From using her for her magic indirectly to killing her grandmother. Yet another thing he regretted doing. "Did they happen to tell you what it is they want? In case the soul mate thing doesn't work out I mean." he asked

"They want Stefan. More specifically they want your immortality." Bonnie said looking at the young Salvatore brother who was as shocked as everyone at this new information.

"They want to turn me into a human?" Stefan asked trying to see if he heard Bonnie correctly. He didn't really know how to feel about this situation. "How long did they give me to decide?"

"Same time frame as Damon so you have to make a decision quickly," Bonnie said sadly before looking at Damon. "I suggest we concentrate on finding your soul mate as soon as the potion takes effect and you feel better." She said.

"Can I speak to you alone for a second Bonnie?" Elena asked getting up from the couch.

"You can go on the front porch, I'll take Damon back up to his room, so he can let the potion work and get comfortable." Stefan said kindly before grabbing Damon and heading upstairs.

Both girls thanked the young Salvatore before going outside. Elena spoke first. "Do you really think Damon has a chance of surviving Bonnie? Is his soul mate close to him? Like emotionally or mentally?" Elena asked, her mind thinking of the different women Damon had met in his life. Was he close to any of them like that? She felt a jolt of jealousy at the possibility but quickly dismissed it.

"The witch couldn't tell me anymore than what she already has. She didn't want to take anymore chances, but I'm glad she's even helping us at all." Bonnie said.

Elena leaned against the front door in deep thought. Losing Damon was something that would surely devastate her. It hurt her to think about it. Yes, upon arriving in Mystic Falls Damon had been an ass. He used, manipulated, and played with Caroline. He had almost killed Bonnie. Twice. Oh, and he had actually killed her brother. But then something changed. For the past year or so, Damon saved her life almost at least every other week. He had saved his brother from himself and looked after him. Damon and her brother had actually started a weird friendship that seemed to help Jeremy. Slowly Damon had become someone Elena relied on. Someone she trusted. Someone she cared for very much.

She really hoped that they will be able to find Damon's soul mate is before they lose him for good. She contemplated on who Damon's soul mate could possibly be. She knew that he didn't have many friends because of his past actions, but Elena considered herself a friend to Damon. But she couldn't possibly be his soul mate. Right?

**Damon&Elena**

Upstairs in Damon's room, Stefan was thinking about what Bonnie had told them. The witches wanted his immortality in exchange for saving his brother. Stefan had regretted completing his transition from the start and yet he hesitated to agree. Stefan wanted to be human yes, but he didn't want to die. That was what was stopping him from immediately saying yes to Bonnie. He needed a little more time to think about this situation. The problem was, time was not working in their advantage.

Damon was laying on the bed. His mind was going through what he just learned. Those damn witches wanted his brother's immortality and he didn't know how Stefan felt about it. How did _he_ feel about it? Well, it was simple really. Damon wasn't worth Stefan's eternity!

The potion Bonnie gave Damon was working slowly but surely, and Damon was getting his senses and strength back. He could now sense the two young humans outside the house. He chose not to listen in to their conversation though. He could feel his muscles becoming stronger and his vision and hearing were returning. He was beginning to feel like his normal self.

The first thing Damon said was "I need a shower to wash all this filth off of me." Stefan chuckled at his brothers' antics and left the room.

He went to his own room and pondered on whether sacrificing his immortality was the right move. If he did do it, that meant he would die soon, if not immediately because how old he was. Stefan didn't want to die, but he didn't want his brother dead either. Stefan figured that he could do this for his brother to repay him for forcing him to turn all those years ago. With his mind made up, he went downstairs to meet the girls who had just stepped back inside.

"Damon's in the shower." Stefan informed them as they sat back down on the couch.

Elena thought about Stefan possibly becoming human and dying. She wasn't ready to lose Stefan. Just because they weren't together anymore, it didn't mean she cared any less about him. She valued his friendship and the way he did whatever he could to make sure she and her friends were safe. She wondered if Stefan would actually go through with it.

A few minutes had passed before Damon showed his face again. He walked downstairs, his hair still wet from the shower. Elena thought that Damon looked much better than when she first arrived, and it gave her hope. Maybe they did have a chance after all. However, Stefan's next words stopped her train of thought in its tracks.

"I'll do it. I'll take the witches deal." Stefan said suddenly breaking the silence in the room, taking everyone by surprise.

"Are you sure Stefan?" Bonnie asked worriedly. She may not have cared much for Damon, but Stefan had always been kind to her. Losing him would hurt her and she would miss him.

"Yes." Stefan said simply. "I have lived more than long enough, and I would rather it be me than you." He explained looking at Damon.

"Stefan you don't…" Damon started to say but was cut off by Elena.

"What if Damon drinks from me?" She said. She had got the idea while talking with Bonnie outside. She thought about what Bonnie had said about being friends with Damon and wanted to give it a try. She cared for Damon and would give anything a try to save him.

 _Forever the martyr_ Damon thought with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Both Salvatore brothers spoke at the same time, their mouths open in shock. Did Elena really just offer her blood to Damon?

"I mean I fit the bill. I'm someone who Damon has met and befriended. And I am still alive," Elena explained, glancing at Damon with a small smile. She considered Damon to be a true friend now; something she wouldn't have said when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. Things have changed. She'd come to trust Damon, rely on him and seek his help whenever she was stumped. Yes, Damon was definitely her friend.

"Are you sure about this Elena?" Bonnie asked. She was looking at her friend like she had truly lost her mind. On one side, Elena understood her friend's reaction, but on the other hand, Bonnie should have known better. There were not many people in the world – still alive – who knew Elena Gilbert as well as Bonnie did. Elena simply hoped her childhood friend will be able to understand her once more.

"I can do this Bonnie. Trust me." Elena said looking at her friend. She knew that they didn't have a lot of time to discuss this matter and they needed a decision quickly. Elena looked at Damon, who was now lounging on the couch having showered and gotten clean. She noticed changes immediately when he came downstairs. His skin was back to normal, well normal for a vampire. Elena also noticed his forehead was no longer covered in sweat and he was no longer grinding his teeth in pain.. Yeah, the potion definitely worked but it wasn't a cure.

Stefan had not spoken since Elena's suggestion. Having Damon drink from his ex-girlfriend made something inside him twitch. He knew that Elena was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He thought about the alternative. Maybe being human wouldn't be so bad. He had lived more than long enough, but he didn't want to die. In the end, this option seemed like the better of the two.

Stefan wondered what would happen if Elena turned out to be Damon's soul mate after all. He loved Elena. He didn't really know how to feel. His relationship with Elena had been rocky lately. Did he still love Elena? Yes, but he realized that what he felt for her wasn't as strong as it used to be. If they never got back together again, he could handle it. It wouldn't completely destroy him like it would've before.

Stefan knew that Damon loved Elena and he also knew that Elena loved Damon. How much? He wasn't sure. If Elena did feel something for Damon or if it turned out that she was indeed Damon's soul mate, Stefan would probably be happy for them. Damon deserved happiness even though he didn't believe he did.

"We don't have time to waste on this guys. I say we give it a try." Elena said, glancing at everyone in the room. She was trying to make them all see that they were wasting precious time. Time they didn't have.

"Can I speak with my brother for a second please?" Damon said looking at Stefan.

"Of course." Elena said grabbing Bonnie's hand and going out to the front porch again.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Damon spoke. "Stefan, I need to know what you're thinking. Elena has some valid points. I mean she's probably the only living friend I have now. It's worth a try at least. But I need to know where your head is at. I mean, I need to know you're ok with this."

Stefan nodded "I think Elena is right. Let her try and help you. You know her, she won't stop until she does something to help. And I appreciate you taking my feelings into account even though Elena and I aren't together anymore. It means a lot to me Damon, thank you."

"You're welcome and thank you." Damon said. He didn't have to say what he meant out loud because Stefan nodded in acknowledgment.

**Damon&Elena**

Meanwhile outside on the porch, Bonnie and Elena were having a conversation of their own. Elena was leaning against the railing while Bonnie was doing the same against the heavy, wooden door.

"Have you really thought this through Elena?" Bonnie said in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm sure Bonnie. I trust Damon, he won't intentionally hurt me" Elena said confidently. She knew that Damon could be careful when he was drinking from her. He had more self control than Stefan did. Elena was sure that she would be ok.

Stefan appeared then to let them know that they could come back inside. Elena took a seat on the couch before speaking.

"So, are we doing this or not?" Elena asked.

"Stefan and I agreed that I will try your idea," Damon took a deep breath before continuing. " I know the chances that you are my soul mate are ridiculous, but I still want to try. It's a better alternative to Mr. Sacrifice here-" Damon pointed at Stefan. "to give up his immortality."

Stefan tilted his head slightly but said nothing. Elena nodded in understanding. "We can do it here in the parlor or in my room for some privacy. Up to you." Damon continued looking at Elena.

Elena thought about which of the two options was better. On one hand, she could let Damon drink from her while Bonnie and Stefan watched. They weren't doing anything wrong. On the other hand, she knew watching Damon drink from her might be hard on Stefan. Elena dreaded upsetting Stefan any more. He was already devastated at the thought of losing his only living relative, she didn't want to add to it. Maybe it would be better if they went into Damon's room for some privacy. With that in her mind, she made her decision.

Elena wondered what Stefan must be thinking about this situation. Was he mad at her for doing this? Elena didn't know. He was standing next to the fireplace, looking at her intently. "Can I speak to you Stefan? Just for a minute."

"Of course." Stefan replied leading her outside, so they could speak privately.

"I just wanted to know if you were really ok with this. I mean, I know we aren't together anymore, but I still care about your feelings. I want to make sure you are really ok with all this. It matters to me." Elena explained looking into Stefan's eyes.

"Like I told Damon, thank you for thinking about my feelings on this. However, I am ok with it Elena. I know that Damon won't hurt you and I'll be there to help if something does go wrong, though I doubt it will. Damon's self-control is back to normal thanks to Bonnie's potion, so I'm not worried about him losing it." Stefan explained.

Elena smiled sadly as Stefan finally stopped his little ramble. Damon hurting her was not the problem and both she and Stefan were very much aware of it. They both knew Damon's extraordinary self-control was now back and that Elena was not going to be in danger. Trying to avoid the real issues has always been a problem in their relationship. But this time, Elena felt it necessary to address the real problem. "Ok, but what if I am Damon's soul mate?" Elena asked looking at Stefan seriously.

"What would you do if you were?" Stefan asked.

"If I am…I don't know. I would be happy that he'd be ok and cured for sure. I'm happy to have him in my life and I would hate to lose him. As for the other part, I haven't given it much thought to be honest. I am going to be honest with you Stefan," she tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. She didn't want to hurt Stefan, but she felt she owed him the truth. "My feelings for Damon have…" she stopped.

"You feel something for him, don't you? Something more than friendship I mean." Stefan asked.

Elena bit her lip nervously. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Stefan nodded and smiled softly. He had a hunch that there was more to it that Elena had left out but didn't press her. "We should get back inside. Damon is waiting. I will be fine. I promise."

"Ok." Elena said nodding. She and Stefan went back inside where Damon and Bonnie were waiting patiently.

"We can do this in your room." Elena said looking at Damon who gave a simple nod before getting up from the couch.

Damon took Elena's hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze as if to reassure her that everything will be alright. They both felt a jolt of electricity rush through them, but they both acted like nothing happened. As he led her to his room, Damon could hear Elena's heart thumping in her chest as fast as it could go. He had to admit that he might trade his immortality to know what she was thinking at that moment.

Elena was starting to feel the nerves creep up on her and tried her hardest to calm herself. As they walked upstairs to Damon's room, Elena glanced one last time at Stefan before they went inside.

**Damon&Elena**

"Are you really ok with this? Don't you think it's wrong? I mean what if he accidently kills her?" Bonnie said looking at Stefan in surprise. Bonnie knew that something was going on between the elder Salvatore and her best friend. One had to be blind not to see it. Their connection to each other. How they could communicate without words. The glances exchanged between them. How Elena truly cared for Damon. So much so that, it allowed her to save Damon and Stefan from the fire on Founder's Day.

"I am ok with it because I trust Elena to know what she's doing. I trust Damon will not hurt her. He has his self-control back, so I know Elena will be safe. And we don't have many options according to Damon. Not to mention that we don't have a lot of time to look for other potential people." Stefan tried explaining his reasoning to the young witch.

"What if it turns out that Elena is Damon's soul mate Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"I think we should wait and see what happens first before jumping to conclusions Bonnie." Stefan answered. He had to admit that just like Elena, he too had thought of the possibility. As soon as Bonnie gave them the second clue, Stefan knew Elena would fit the bill. He had accepted that he and Elena had drifted apart. He would be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge how close his brother and his ex-girlfriend had become. So if it turned out that Elena and Damon were soul mates, he will be able to deal with it.

"Ok Stefan, if you're sure." Bonnie said.

"I am Bonnie, but I appreciate the concern."

Stefan and Bonnie sat on the couch as they waited for Damon and Elena to complete the blood drinking.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon led Elena to his room without a word. He wanted to wait until they were alone to speak with her. He could only imagine what was going through her mind right now. Yes, she agreed to do this, but she could always change her mind.

"Are you sure about this Elena? You can still back out, it's ok. We can try something else," Damon said giving Elena an out.

"Damon, I'm sure about this. I want to help you and if drinking from me will do that, I'll try it." Elena said with a small smile.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure before we do this. Blood drinking is…intimate and personal. Especially if the person is willingly doing it. And you will have to drink from me to heal the wound so you'll have to be careful." Damon explained, looking at Elena watching her intently.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked curiously. She remembered having Stefan drink droplets of her blood to try and help him gain control. It was very difficult for Stefan, but Elena knew that Damon had more control than Stefan did because he still indulged in human blood bags and not animal blood like Stefan.

"When a vampire drinks from a human, it could get…sensual and pleasurable for both parties. As for drinking my blood, well we just have to make sure you won't die with it in your system." Damon explained looking into Elena's eyes intensely to let her know just how serious this was. Damon wanted that connection with Elena, if only to be closer to her. However, he didn't want her to do anything without knowing all the facts first.

"That might be the case Damon, but what other options do we have? Are you going to let your brother give up his immortality? Let's face it, unless you have a secret friend stashed under your bed, I am your only shot." Elena said in a tone that meant it wasn't up for discussion anymore. Her mind was made up and there was no changing it. Was she a little worried about what Damon had said about the connection and pleasure effects blood drinking would have on her? Yes. However, she wasn't going to let that stop her from helping the elder Salvatore.

"I don't have all the answers Elena. I knew the bite itself wouldn't scare you away. You were always too brave for your own good. I just thought…" Damon passed his hand through his hair. "Well, I thought the thought of it feeling good might change good."

"Feel good? Damon I've been bitten before in case you forgot. Stefan. Klaus. It has never felt good to me. In fact, it hurt like hell. Pleasure was the last thing I felt."

"Elena," he said her name in a whisper and for some reason a shiver went through her entire body. "Those had been unwanted bites. Forced upon you. And my brother…. seriously Elena? He has been drinking from animals for decades and when he does drink from people he rips them apart. Not the best qualified to show you what a vampire bite could feel like." His voice dropped an octave. He took a step forward, closer to Elena. She held her breath for a few seconds. "I on the other hand," another small step. "I have over a century of practice." At his next step, Elena wanted to take a step backwards, but her body seemed paralyzed. Her limbs simply refused to obey the command to move. "I like to kiss and nibble the area first to draw the blood to the surface. I will pass my tongue over your flesh to get a feel of your veins and make sure I get them in my first try. When I do let my fangs pierce your skin, it will be slow. You will feel every inch rip through the surface and elongate into your vein."

Damon noticed Elena's breath pick up pace. Good, he thought. The more turned on she was, the better. Arousal made the pain turn into pleasure. And Heaven forgive him but he wanted to give her pleasure. He wanted to make it good for her. Wanted to feel her body heat up. Her hips move in search of friction. He wanted to smell her arousal and hear her moan.

He was close to her now. One more step and they would be close enough to touch. With a smirk, he took that last step. She gasped softly. She was adorable. And she was…turned on? He couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Oh, he liked this. He liked this very much. "You will feel every pull as I drink from you. It would be like a caress to the most intimate places of your body." He went on.

Elena bit her lip to keep in a moan. What was wrong with her? Damon hasn't even touched her and her skin was tingling all over. But the promise in his voice. That low seductive purr. How could she not be affected by it? Having him so close to her. A luxury she hasn't permitted herself in such a long time. He had just showered, and he smelled…he smelled how Elena thought sin would smell if it had a scent. Alluring as Lucifer himself. Dark as a moonless night. And full of wicked promises. "So, what is the best way to do this?" she asked inquiringly. Her voice a light whimper.

"Depends, where do you want me to bite you?" Damon asked, curious as to what her answer would be. He wished he could read her mind at that moment, so he could know how she really felt about this situation. "I can take your wrist." He said, but before he finished the question Elena shook her head.

Elena took a second to think. She remembered when Stefan drank from her wrist. It hurt, but she never let Stefan, or anyone know. She remembered the pierce of his fangs as they sank into her skin. She briefly wondered if she would have the same experience with Damon. "My neck." She said softly.

"Alright. Just relax and it won't hurt." Damon said moving even closer to her and pushing her hair to the left. He could hear Elena's heart speed up once more. He looked into her eyes for any trace of fear or doubt and surprisingly found none, only trust and determination. "Are you ready?" he asked stroking her cheek lightly.

"Yes." Elena responded in a whisper. She was confident that Damon would be careful, so she wasn't scared of Damon biting her. Having Damon so close to her made her heart and stomach flip. The reaction was normal to Elena since it occurred whenever she was around him.

Elena tilted her head to the side and took a deep breath. She could feel Damon's hand on her waist and it sent a shiver down her spine. He slid his other hand up to support her neck. She could feel her pulse quicken in nervousness and she knew that Damon could definitely feel it thumping against his hand.

"Try to relax and don't move too much ok?" Damon said looking at Elena who nodded in response, unable to formulate words at the moment. She took another deep breath in to calm herself.

Damon nuzzled her neck. Had she always smelled this good? He wondered. Like lilac and morning rain. She smelled like spring. Hell, she smelled like life itself. He took another deep breath, filling his lungs with her scent. This time, the spicy flavor of her arousal hit him and he let out a low growl.

Fists clenched at her side. Elena bit her cheek

Elena braced herself for pain, but shockingly she felt none. It felt nothing like when Stefan had taken her blood. This was something close to euphoria. It felt like Elena's body was on fire and she loved every second. It was as if she was on cloud nine and didn't want to come back down. She could feel the pull of Damon drinking from her and this time, she couldn't help the moan that slipped out.

Damon held Elena's body close to his as he drank slowly, careful not to take too much. Elena's blood was Damon's version of what heaven would be like. Her blood had ruined blood bags for him forever. Elena's blood was sweet and tasted like nothing Damon had ever tasted. He could feel his power returning to its full extent. He came to a stop when he felt a shock run throughout his body.

Elena felt Damon stop drinking. She didn't want to pull away in case she accidently hurt herself, so she waited until he made the first move. Slowly and carefully, Damon pulled away from Elena's neck, instantly biting his wrist and offering it to her. She latched onto his wrist and sucked, moaning at the taste that was uniquely Damon. She had drank from Damon's blood before, but never willingly.

Elena opened her eyes and stared at Damon as she drank. They were both looking at each other with an intense look. It was as if two souls were uniting as one. Damon soon pulled his wrists away from Elena's mouth and wiped a stray drop of blood from her lip.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked brushing a hair behind her ear. His body still reeling from the high of Elena's blood. However, this time was different. Damon's body felt more alive than ever. How? Damon couldn't explain it, but he was feeling even better than he did after he took the potion.

"Yes. Are you?" Elena asked worriedly. She really hoped that her blood had helped him at least a little bit. She could see that Damon was standing up straighter than before. She took that as a good sign.

"I feel…" Damon started but was stopped by Bonnie's sharp cry that could be heard even with the closed door. Damon and Elena looked at each other in confusion before Damon opened the door to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" Damon asked walking down the stairs with Elena right behind him. They could see Stefan standing next to Bonnie with his hand on her back in support.

"Elena it's you." Bonnie said breathing like she had just ran a marathon. "You are Damon's soul mate."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm Damon's soul mate?" Elena asked. Even though the thought had crossed her mind more than once, the statement had shocked her. There was no more doubt. No more 'maybes' and no more speculation. She was Damon's soul mate. The one person through space and time that was meant for him. All of a sudden, her legs felt like jelly. Damon must've sensed her unease because within a blink of an eye he was using his arm to keep her upright.

"Yes. That's why Damon is no longer sick and is healing as we speak." Bonnie explained. Elena barely heard what her best friend just said. Her mind was still on the monumental revelation that she, Elena Gilbert, was Damon Salvatore's soul mate. Did that mean he was hers as well? Yes, Elena had to admit she had feelings for Damon, but soul mates? Really? What did that even mean anyway?

Stefan wasn't as dumbstruck or surprised as he thought he would be by this new revelation. He might've not had confirmation until now, but deep down he'd known. Actually, it felt as if he had always known. He wondered what Elena was thinking at that moment. If she was happy about it or upset. Judging by the stunned expression on her face, she must be in shock. Not that he could blame her. That was a lot to take in.

"I need to process this, if that's ok." Elena said looking at Damon first. She knew that if she looked him in the eye, she will be able to tell how he really felt. She'd always been able to in the past. However, Damon's expression remained unchanged. There wasn't one single clue on his face as to what he was feeling. She kept her eyes glued to Damon for another few seconds before accepting defeat.

"That's perfectly fine." Stefan said sitting down on the couch. He could understand why Elena needed to think this through. This was huge.

"Thank you," Elena said softly even though she wished it would've been Damon the one to let her know it was fine. "Bonnie can you give me a ride home please?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you outside." Bonnie said before walking out the door.

Elena nodded before turning to the Salvatore brothers. Her mind was racing with thoughts. Walking over to Damon, she spoke. "Just…give me tonight to think about this and I promise we'll talk."

Damon shook his head once, as if he was bringing himself out of a trance. "Take your time. I need to…process this as well. You know I _did_ almost die and all and I need some time to myself so, it works. Just let me know when you're ready to talk." Damon said with a smile that made Elena's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you, Damon." Elena said before stepping back from him. "Stefan, I will see you soon." Stefan simply nodded in agreement.

Elena got inside Bonnie's car and buckled her seatbelt before looking at Bonnie. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes." Bonnie replied before starting the journey to Elena's house. It took them a few minutes to arrive.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Bonnie asked as she parked the car in front of Elena's house.

"I…I am not sure how to feel. I mean this news changes everything. I mean it's Damon of all people." Elena said with a sad smile.

"I know that must've been a shock for sure." Bonnie said softly. She grabbed Elena's hand in her. "No one is blaming you for being shocked Elena."

"What am I going to do Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled, but Elena noticed the smile never reached her eyes. "This may sound stupid, but I think you should simply follow your heart. I know this is Damon we're talking about. Trust me, I know. I am not Damon's biggest fan. But now that I think about it, it makes sense the two of you are destined for each other. Think about it. You guy's save each other's lives like you're paid to do it. No matter what either one of you does, the other cannot help but forgive. You two keep finding your way to each other no matter what."

As Bonnie finished her sentence, Elena had a broad smile on her face. Her friend had a point. Well, more than one point. She and Damon always seemed to find their way towards each other. There had always been a connection there.

"I'm going to go inside and settle down. It's been a long day. Thank you so much Bonnie, for everything."

"You're welcome Elena." Bonnie said with a slight smile before pulling off and heading home.

After getting inside the house and checking in on Jeremey, Elena went into her room. She needed the quiet space to think about everything she learned in the past three days.

 _Dear diary,_

 _The past few days have been crazy. First, Damon gets sick by witches who want him dead. Then they tell us that the only cure is the blood of his soul mate. After we panic for fear of not finding Damon's soul mate in time, we get another clue. This supposed soul mate is Damon's friend. Obviously I volunteered to give him my blood. Damon doesn't have many friends. Actually, I might be the only one. So, as it turns out it is me. That's right. I am Damon's soul mate. We found out after he drank from me and was cured._

 _As if all this wasn't enough, having Damon drink from me was like nothing I had ever experienced before, - it felt so raw, so animalistic, and so… sensual. Hell, I loved every second of it. The feel of his body and hands on my body. Gentle but firm. Every pull that he had taken had been like a shot of pleasure straight to my core. I felt so turned on that I couldn't think straight. It had been so intense and passionate. Damon had been right about it feeling good._

 _I know that I will eventually need to confront Damon. Explain things. The problem is, I don't know how I felt about any of this yet.. I wonder what he thought about all of this. I wonder if he is happy about it. I know that he has feelings for me, I have for a while now._

Elena closed her diary and sighed. She figured she could give Damon a day or two before they had their heart to heart. She spent the rest of the night, reading, relaxing, and hanging out with Jeremey. All the while her mind was on Damon Salvatore.

**Damon&Elena**

Damon was sitting in the parlor with Stefan, each with a drink in their hands. They didn't say anything for a while. Both lost in their thoughts.

"How are you feeling now?" Stefan asked.

"I feel…great. Brand new. Like I was never sick to begin with. It actually worked Stefan. Elena's blood cured me." Damon said taking a sip of his drink. Elena's blood coursing throughout his body and he could feel it. It made him even stronger than before if that was even possible. It was very different than drinking from a regular human.

Drinking from some random human, the blood tasted good. Nothing really special about it. The blood tasted better when you added in the sex element. It made the blood taste sweeter and he couldn't get enough.

However, drinking from Elena was like he found the holy grail. Her blood tasted unique. It filled his body and he could feel it healing as he drank slowly. It was a special moment because it solidified the fact that Elena was meant for him.

"And what about Elena?" Stefan asked.

"I'll wait until she comes to me." Damon said simply. He wouldn't pressure Elena or make her be with him. The ball was in her court now and she had to make the decision on her own.

**Damon&Elena**

By the end of the night, Elena had gone through what she wanted to say to Damon in her head.

Elena was interested in seeing where, if anywhere, things could go being with Damon and she was ready for the adventure that was surely to come. She knew that being with Damon would probably be difficult. They would probably get into pointless fights over nothing and then make up hours later. But to Elena, Damon was worth it.

Elena wanted to give Damon a chance. To see if they would actually work out. To see what being loved by Damon Salvatore felt like. Was it always going to be as intense as it was tonight? She couldn't possibly know the answer. But she was more than willing to find out. Why? Because Elena thought that Damon had good inside of him and the bad boy act was just that. An act. A cover -up to mask his true feelings. And yet, Damon had never done that with Elena. He always told her the truth no matter how harsh or hurtful it was. She suspected that once Damon found his equilibrium and allowed himself some pace and happiness, he could be magnificent. It might have sounded selfish, but Elena wanted to be part of it.

After a nice relaxing shower and some dinner, Elena got ready for bed. She had just settled in under the covers when her phone chimed representing a text message. Opening the text seeing that it was from Damon, who had been on her mind since she left him earlier.

 **Damon: Sweet dreams Elena x**

Elena smiled before sending him a quick thank you and shutting off her phone before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
